Lets bowl!
by radiowavesandmicrowaves
Summary: If the Cullen's came round to my place for a game of Wii bowling. Crazy antics from the crew and me being a weirdo, ENJOY!


If I played Wii sports bowling with the Cullen's...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your new Wii then, Olivia?" Emmett asked, eying my new gaming system. It wasn't really new, I'd had it for about a week now, and I'd begged Alice to invite everyone over for a games marathon. I had my Wii; my family's set of DS's, the Ps3, Xbox 360, Xbox, Game Cube, Ps2, Ps1, Nintendo 64, Snes, and various game-boys. They all laughed, browsing the games for the various machines, the controllers, and then Rosalie deciding which one that she and Emmett were to play. She picked out the Ps2, and the dance mats, and carried them over to the far TV, leaving me, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella to play with something else.

"I'll play on one of the DS's then; I'm no good at anything else. Have fun, I'll be watching."Bella said, picking up the pale blue DS, then walking over to the couch and burrowing her head into the game.

"Okay then, Alice, Jasper, Edward, what do you want to do?"I asked, I wanted to show them my AWSOME skills on the Wii which I had accumulated over the last week or so. I laughed, I would kick their asses back to each year they turned Vamps. Game on.

"Okay then, Wii it is."Edward pronounced, _crap_, I forgot that he was a mind reader all the time. I sighed, and then carried on, turning the plug on slowly, waiting for it to load.

"Ohh, Jasper, this is going to be a tough match."Alice exclaimed, squeaking and smiling and laughing all at the same time. I smiled brightly, and then the game was loaded.

"So you made us characters too?"Jasper asked, they weren't that good, but they seemed to like the choices I made for them. Alice, with dark, shiny, spiky, flicked hair and yellow eyes, and a green top. Jasper with blonde, slightly spiky-curly hair and yellow eyes, and also a green top. Edward with a very sticky-upey hairdo and white top.

"So, Bowling... or tennis... or golf... or something..."I asked, there were too many people for baseball or boxing. I sighed. I would kick their asses at all of them, and I'd feel mean, it was their first go. Edward chuckled, and I threw my eyebrow up, again he was reading my weak, human, feeble mind.

"Bowling I think," Alice said, she was tapping into the future, she knew we were going to play bowling. I hoped they would cheat on me, using their special powers against my normal human ordinariness. She frowned, and I smiled, I was going to win.

"Let's bowl."Jasper said, handing out remotes, pink covers for the girls, blue for the boys. I hated that stereo typical thing, you know, girls like pink, boys like blue, why couldn't it be, girls like yellow, and boys like red. I picked my Mii out and everyone else picked theirs, browsing everyone else's Mii's and laughing at the one of my little brother, which I ha messed around with, now making him look like a freaky remtard. I laughed as they giggled and chuckled, with Bella looking up, like 'What's so funny?' we laughed and started to play.

"I'll be first then, okay?"I said, making a statement rather than a question. Emmett and Rosalie were jumping all around the place, making my prized vases shudder. _'Don't break them, please!'_ I thought, screaming in my head, and Edward let out a low chuckle. Alice closed her eyes, trying to see who would win. After a minute or so, she looked up smugly and smiled, she knew, and by the look of Edward too, he knew as well. Jasper looked at me, sighed and said,  
"Are we gunna play or what?"

A few minutes later,

"STRIKE! Oh yeah baby!"I screamed, flexing my arm muscles, which were very poor in depth. They all laughed, even Emmett and Rose, who were on the far side of the room. Bella looked up, eyebrows puzzled, still deep into her game. She then saw me, still flexing my arms, and then got the joke, laughing half heartedly, and shaking her head.

"Off you trot, my go," Edward murmured, looking at me, smiling smugly. I blinked rapidly, my eye sight freaking out on me. He then continued ", Bella, love, watch this" He said, a little more loudly, making her head prick up ever so slightly. Bella was my best friend back in Phoenix, we had been for years, she was always someone I had envied, she was the most beautiful girl there, even if the 'pretty' girls were popular, Bella would overwhelm them with her stunning, but strangely beautiful face. She had always been there for me, when I was down after some jerks dumping me, or a hurtful, sly comment from a slag. I liked to return the favour, but Bella always seemed very happy nowadays.

Time to kick some Cullen ass.

"Go Edward!" She chanted, smiling; now I knew what she was playing on. It was so obvious, it was a mystery game, mysteries always were easily concluded when Bella was on the case, no matter how supernatural (In Edwards families case), or just plain weird, sometimes, she'd guess what the end of a film was, that was pretty strange.

Edward bowled the ball, knocking down nine of the pins, one of them wobbling. Everyone including me, ohhed and arred, hoping and half not that it would fall down. It wobbled for a few seconds more before dropping back to it original position. He slammed his foot down, and Bella rushed over, soothed his back and told him to '_Calm down, it's just a game._'

"Careful, don't be breaking my vases. Please, all of you."I raised my eyebrow, they looked at me as if I was their mother, Esme, who took pride in her home. I just had my own motherly edge on that; I liked to shout at them if they broke stuff. They raised one eyebrow, each of them, like a Mexican wave and laughed, looking at each other to do it. We all burst into fits of laughter.

"Jasper, I say chose the 3rd point on the lane, to the left, face 50°c and bowl on a high speed." Alice pronounced, she was cheating, _God Alice, why can't you play like a normal person, well I guess you're not normal in that sense_, I laughed, oh no I was going sad crazy, and Edward will think so too! I'm so paranoid. Edward let out a low chuckle, why couldn't he just laugh out loud, make it blatantly obvious, Bella already thought I was crazy anyways. Jasper missed, me and Alice laughed, he looked pissed.

"Olivia, it's your turn to bowl."Jasper said, trying to restrain himself from me, he wasn't the strongest Vamperson I knew. He was weak around humans, it made me feel bad to be a human, though I wanted to grow old. Edward looked at me funny, and then I bowled my line, without looking, scoring my 6th strike in a row. A six pack, as it was called. I smiled, and laughed in my head, _no chance Cullen's, I kick ass at this! _Then mentally slapping my self for being a crazy weirdo, and letting Edward hear, better tune it out with some music. I hummed the song of the moment 'Boom boom pow' just to annoy Edward with my annoying choice of music.

"Erg, I hate stupid rap music."Edward murmured, as he was bowling, putting him off the game and making the ball tremble into the gutter. I giggled in my head, and changed the music to a little Paramore and Greenday, something he was partial to.

"Thank you, Olivia."He smiled, respectfully, like I was the Godfather. Ha, me as Don Corlione? No way!

"Olivia, can you show me how to do this bit?"Rosalie asked, a harsh tone, but she was nice to me, because I didn't want to be a Vampire so badly. She smiled, we also shared the blonde hair, even though hers was 10 xs nicer.

"Okay, Rose."I smiled, as friendlily as possible. It was hard for Rosalie to make friends, as we all knew. Edward let out one low laugh and then took my go on bowling, purposely making it a gutter ball for me making his one before. I knew what he was thinking 'Ahh, sweet revenge.'

"You do this, then this, okay, Rose?" I showed her the dance move that was best, and that wouldn't shake the floor rapidly. I'd made sure they had pillows and mattresses underneath, so they didn't make my vases shatter.

"Thanks, Liv, even though you're a pain usually." Rose replied, actually thankful, with my help she was going to beat Emmett to doubt about it. She never called me Liv, which was a first.

"Hey, your go. You might get a strike if you do this."Alice suggested, showing me the pose. It might work, as my 1st dot-sideways-full-power move had been failing me. "And keep Edwards score for the rest of us, I swear he's been on one of these before, maybe he's hidden one in his room?"Alice said, almost too quiet for me to hear, even whispering in my ear.

"Jasper, last bowl, try to get you score up with this one."I suggested, he sighed, he disliked me a little bit, I guessed, the Edward nodded, why did he have to be in my head? Time to put on some Eminem, ha-ha!

"Liv, your last bowl, come on, gutter it!"Edward shouted, I turned around and lowered my eyebrows so they were a flat line, I was giving him the 'Fuck off please, you're doing my head in and you're not funny' look.

He accepted it and smiled. It always made him laugh. Bella looked up, to see me in my pose for bowling and Edward staring contently into her eyes, she smiled her peaceful look, and then looked down towards her screen again. I might lend her that game, she likes it.

"Strike! Come on, come on, please, please, strike again!" I pleaded with the Television, looking like a loon again. I breathed slowly, like it was the Olympics of bowling on the Wii. I bowled slowly, making sure that the slow bowl would be affective. Alice looked my way and nodded, I smiled, yes another victory for Olivia! Jasper sighed as he had been all night and walked out to the kitchen. Sore loser. Edward smiled, shook his head, and then went to sit down on the right hand side of Bella leaving me with a seat. Mental smile and thank you Edward. He smiled too.

The scores came flooding onto the screen; Olivia 1st, 201 points; Alice 2nd 176 points; Edward 3rd 165 points; and Jasper 4th 145 points, I chuckled as he was still out of the room, still thinking over in my head, sore loser!

3 things great about tonight, 1. Bella, my best friend was happy with a good guy, 2. His family liked me, even though Jasper was still touchy about me, and 3. I won the bestest gamers in Phoenix at Wii bowling, suckas!

"Rose, Emmett, you guys ..." I said, stopping mid sentence at them almost making Vampire spawn if they could. Try to at least wait until you get home. "Err Em, Rose, err if you don't, err, mind , can you wait until you get home?" I asked, not looking at the abomination that was going on, on the couch I used to sleep on when my sister was snoring.

"ROSE! EMMETT! Get off Olivia's fucking couch now! Before Carlisle and Esme turn up, and Olivia's Mum and Dad do too!"Alice screeched as we all heard a horde of cars (Only my parents and Carlisle's Mercedes ss5 AMG screeching around the corner, but they sounded like they were) around the bend into the small close that we lived in. Dogs barked, people banged on windows, and the blackness of the night set in. Carlisle ran out of the car with grace, from what I could see anyway. Mum was walking in, stumbling a little bit, Dad holding her up, and guiding her in. Gosh she was pissed.

Oh what a crap night.

And then as Rose stepped off Emmett, CRASH!!! There goes my quartofski crystal vase. Damn Rose!

"Sorry, Liv, I really am."Rose said, apologetically.

That was it.

"All Cullen's out, Bella's and my sleepover had begun, go before I turn Psycho on you all." I screamed, and within that, they gathered their things, and flooded out.

"Oops, Mums gunna kill me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, this is a one off thing, so enjoy, it's supposed to be funny. I may add a chapter on 'the sleepover, and Edward watching Bella sleep. Thanks for reading, Reviews are welcome.

Olivia x


End file.
